The increasing consumption of potable water resulting from population growth in nearly all countries of the world results in a variety of problems such as the increase in distribution costs as well as the pollution generated by the high consumption of energy to carry it from its source to the places where it is consumed. These places generally are not near the source, and are often high above sea level. This is why the search for means for saving potable water consumption and making it more efficient has led to the creation of numerous devices, among which are those used to save water in toilets. The most advanced among those systems consist of discharge valves that control the outlet of water from their tanks so as to limit the outlet of water when liquids must be removed from the toilet bowl, and enable the total evacuation thereof when solid waste must be removed. However, these systems are composed of a large number of parts and their installation requires the removal of parts such as the control lever of the discharge valve of the tank and the body of the valve, which in turn requires the removal of the toilet tank itself. These difficulties make it necessary to hire specialized personnel. The foregoing makes the system susceptible to failures, and they are expensive not only due to their high prices but also due to the fact that their installation involves extra expense. This makes them rather unattractive for users, which prevents the propagation of their use.
The purpose of this invention is to resolve these and other disadvantages by means of a discharge selector for toilets like the one shown here, the characteristics of which are focused on the fact that it is composed only of the flap, which makes it economical and therefore accessible to potential users. Its installation is very easy since this can be done simply with the hands. Moreover, thanks to its articulated gasket it can be installed in most toilet tanks irrespective of the type of discharge valve they may have. In addition, because its operation takes advantage of the flotation principal and the action of the force of gravity, it is failure-free.